


I nie zginie nigdy

by Ghost1301



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Based on a Myth, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost1301/pseuds/Ghost1301





	I nie zginie nigdy

Może to zawsze największy z przywilejów, odejść zamiast kogo się kochało. Może to właśnie znaczy kochać do końca.  
Teraz leży, z dłonią przyciśniętą do rany w boku, z której sączy się krew. Wpatruje się w niebo, czyste i niewinne, niesamowicie błękitne w całej swojej niekończącej się krasie. Czuję w ustach piasek, zimno mu, mimo tego że słońce wciąż świeci wysoko. Rana boli i piecze, krwawi mocniej, jego ciało coraz bardziej słabnie. Mimo to nie żałuje niczego. Jego śmierć nie znaczy wiele, nie jest najlepszym wojownikiem. Nie ma rodziny, nie ma dokąd wracać. To dobry czas by oddać swoją duszę bogom. Najważniejsze jest to że ten, za którego ma odejść, wciąż żyje. Nie było błędem, przywdziać jego zbroje i walczyć za niego. To był zaszczyt, jakiego mało kto mógłby kiedykolwiek dostąpić. Pozwolenie mu na to, było właśnie wyznaniem uczucia, jakie tamten żywił do niego. Słowa były niepotrzebne, one mijają, o słowach nie piszę się pieśni, nie sławi się ich w opowieściach. To czyny są tym, co pamięta się na wieki i tysiąclecia.  
O nim nie muszą pamiętać tłumy. Nie będę mówić o nim całe pokolenia, choć jeśli umiera się dla miłości, nie ma nic szlachetniejszego do zapamiętania.  
Zaczyna drżeć i dłoń obsuwa mu się w dół, ślizgając po skórze, pada na ziemię, zakrwawiona. Nie ma siły podnieść jej znów i czuję, że to już ten czas, gdy trzeba oczyścić swój umysł ze wszystkich zbędnych myśli, pozostawiając tylko tą, która będzie towarzyszyć mu przez resztę wiecznego życia. On wie, czym będzie jego ostatnia.  
Otwiera usta i imię zamiera mu w nich. Próbuję poruszyć nimi, ale są zdrętwiałe i sine. Gardło także ma suche. Kątem oka zauważa czyjeś twarze, zna je, ale nie chcę sobie przypominać. Przymyka powieki i ostatni raz, wszystkimi pozostałymi mu siłami, bierze głęboki oddech. Czuję morską bryzę, słoną, ale orzeźwiającą i miłą. Zawsze lubił jej zapach.  
To jest dobra śmierć, myśli, wcale nie jest źle. Bogowie są dla mnie łaskawi, może wynagradzają mnie za to, że nie zginął najdzielniejszy z wojowników.  
Tak, to on przyniesie chwałę całej Grecji. Ten, którego nikt nie pokona. I on będzie żył.  
Czuję, że życie uciekło już z jego ciała niemalże całkowicie i stwierdza, że oto nadszedł czas, by jego serce przestało bić, pierś opadać pod wpływem pracy płuc, a oddech zatrzymał się, na zawsze. Ponieważ tam gdzie idzie, nie ma żywych, a są tylko umarli.  
~*~*~  
I tak oto umiera Patrokles, ten który walczył z Hektorem, w najwspanialszej zbroi jaką widział świat. Ten, który kochał bez reszty, jak nikt inny i który umarł za tę miłość. Ten, którego jako jedynego pokochał tak mocno jeden z najsłynniejszych wojowników, jacy kiedykolwiek chodzili po Ziemi. Ten, który mylił się, myśląc, że jego śmierć nic nie znaczy.  
Bo znaczyła. Wiele, dla wielu. A szczególnie dla jednego, który odszedł niedługo po nim w walce, ogarnięty żalem po stracie i chęcią zemsty. Obwiniający się o jego śmierć, z pękniętą duszą. Poległ także, dokonawszy dzieła, zabijając tego, który odebrał mu część serca.  
A odtąd pisali o nich wielcy, mówiły całe narody, zapamiętały miliony. Bowiem, nic co zrobili nie stało się do końca stracone. Czyż sam Niezwyciężony Aleksander nie oddał hołdu przed ich grobem? Czyż nie tworzono na ich temat wierszy? Czy nie stawiano ich jako wzór miłości? Ich ślad wciąż jest widoczny, nawet po tysiącleciach.  
I nie zginie nigdy.


End file.
